Hack GU: Unexpected Affection
by PrinceOfSorroW Zero
Summary: A story sanctuary for Bo and Saku a Haseo X Saku or Bo, ...Love is unpredictable... yet sweet. Chap.3 is UP! R & R! plz. read it already... it's really interesting...
1. Strolling at Paradise

_**.Hack // GU: Unexpected Affection...**_

**Author: I'm not that good when it comes to making stories... but... I'll give every single emotion I have, just to make it perfect... So that I could also show how much devoted I am to what I chose to do... A story-sanctuary for little Bo and his cute sister Saku!**

**It just freaks me out that all the fics that I've been seeing are full of yaoi and a little bit of yuri... And I haven't seen a single pairing about Haseo and Saku or Bo! OK, about Bo being paired up with Haseo seems like yaoi but, in the game he is a she therefore making him a girl, but, His personality seems like if he was a girl, so it wouldn't be a bad idea to make a little twisted reality escaping fic.**

**And I also wanted to make one, since people see Saku as a little annoying fangirl of En, Someone who's such a snob, someone worth to be hated... but that will change if you go see my forums at ****.Hack GU vol. 1 to 3 discussions with H X S etc.**

**People don't even realize how cute she is!!! Also Bo!!! Sure I might sound like a lolicon (which I am ) But I'll just have to make you see what she really is!**

**Glossary:**

**Yaoi- boy to boy relationship**

**Yuri- girl to girl relationship**

**Lolicon- (I'm not sure about this) an adult who like's cute little girls (Therefore not making Haseo a pedophile!)**

**Pedophile- an adult sexually attracted to children**

**Phew... That was pretty long! So on with the story!!!**

**Chapter 1****: Strolling at Paradise**

**Prologue: It's just the usual day's playing "The World" as always, Ever since Haseo and group had beaten Cubia and avoided the 3****rd**** Network Crisis, There's been nothing to do but level up and wait for any special quest, etc.**

"Krrriiinnnggggg!!!!"

It was the usual too! After Haseo wakes up brushes his teeth, eating breakfast and all.

"There's been nothing good to do lately... Anyways the usual... check my e-mail or something"

As Haseo boots his desktop a weird-strange yet awkward and nice feeling enters his current emotion.

"Huh? What is this feeling? Like... there was something odd going to happen... I better be ready for whatever's there."

Loading... current wallpaper: Cutie... Loading current BGM: May I Help You?

(The wallpaper and BGM can only be found at Vol.1 Rebirth, and this one's my favorite combination of it.)

"Oh... It's done booting... Off to check at e-mail express."

"What's this?"

**E-mail Express .**

**Sender: Topic .**

**1.CC. Corp.: Marriage Event**

**X: Read O: Back**

"**X" (Read:1)**

**Sender: CC. Corp.**

**Subject: Marriage event.**

**Dear Haseo! Thank you for your continous patronage of "The World"!**

**We would like to inform you that the limited event "Marriage" at Hy Brasail is currently open! It is for Lover's, Partners, and Best Friends who would like to share their affection for one another!**

**

* * *

If you do not know why you received this e-mail, plz. Inform our customer services, and we are sorry for the inconvenience.**

"Hmmm... A "marriage" event, huh?"

"Swoon... New e-mail received"

"???"

"O" (Back)

**E-mail Express .**

**Sender: Topic .**

**1.CC. Corp.: Marriage Event**

**2.Aura: Promise .**

"From Her!? What could she want from me?"

"X" (Read:2)

**Sender: Aura**

**Subject: Promise**

**Child of Morganna... Take this and take caution of whom you will give it to...**

**For the one who shall receive it... Is someone whom you'll never be able to let go off... It is time to drop your scythe "Terror of Death" and find the ring's that both of you will take, and once both of you have found it... It will be the key for both of you to stay connected together... Forever in the rest of eternity, I pray that the Twilight Dragon smile upon you...**

"O" (Back)

"**Received: Lover's Vow Card!"**

"..."

Haseo falls into deep silence as he is shocked and flustered about the thought of whom he will choose to give the card.

"I better take some time on this one... No use thinking about it in one night..."

"Still! (Why would she give me this card? Hmmm, who knows?)"

"Anyway better log-in first and check the guild out... It's been a while ever since I've checked the book of 1000"

"**The World" "X" (Enter)**

**Loading... Authentication complete...09871000987139988700000999911100000**

**...Complete.**

**The World R: 2**

**Log-in**

**Official Website**

**Official Forums**

"X" (Enter)

Haseo was transported to the Netslums known as Network Tartarga and quickly went to "Canard" (their guild)

"Oink! Well if it isn't Haseo? What the heck are you gonna do here? Oink!" Death Grunty said it in such a rude manner.

"(Damn pig, ever so rude! And why the hell hasn't its clothes changed? Shouldn't his clothes change too!? I'm already at the Xth form! If he probably looked like me in the Xth form His name'll probably change to "Angel Grunty" or something like that... He'd probably change his damn attitude too! Like Hell! I changed from being a homicidal, outcast teener to a mature young man... So why hasn't this damn pig change even for a bit!?)"

"OINK! OINK! I knew what you were thinking about HASEO, Have you forgotten that I know what you are thinking about and every single thing you do while you are playing "The World"? DAMN YOU! Don't compare someone as great as I am to you! You snot-nosed brat!OINK!"

"...Whatever just show me the "Book of 1000" and I'll be off"

"(Damn PUNK! Oink!!!)"

"Here..."

"What!? It didn't even rank up... after all this time..."

"Oink! Oink! HAHAHAHA that's what you get for being a worthless guild master! Oink!"

"(Whatever... damn pig)"

"OINKOINKOINKOINK!!! I am not a pig! I am a GRUNTY!!! Put that in your head you worthless guild master!OINK!"

"**..."**

-Haseo received a short e-mail from Bo to go meet up with him at Delta server Strolling at Paradise

-Haseo just ignored the furious Grunty and went on to go where Bo was as he get's near the Chaos gate at Mac Anu...

"**!!!"**

"_There's that strange feeling again!!!"_

"_Could it be Bo? Or Saku?" (The one who's destined to be with Haseo forever)_

"_I..."_

"_Who knows? To know the one whom I love the most... I'll only know by walking forward!!!"_

Warping Delta Strolling at Paradise

As soon as Haseo was warped at the place, He was able to see Bo quickly and went on near Bo.

"_So what did you want to talk about Bo?" passionately said by Haseo._

"_Oh!!! Big Brother Haseo!!!" Bo smiling happily._

"_Um... I just wanted to talk about the reasons why we became friends..."_

"_Oh... Ok, I guess I have the time, just for you..."_

_-Bo suddenly blushes due to the sweet thought._

**Epilogue for chapter 1: They were just happily talking about the things they've experienced together, when there were no more topics to be talked about; Haseo just hugged Bo at his back wrapped around him with a brother-to-brother feeling.**

"(_giggle) __you know Haseo... I can feel your warmth through the game..."_

"_Haseo... (blush) I really like you a lot so plz. Don't ever think about vanishing just like what Saku would have done."_

"_...Bo... Don't worry I'll always be connected with you even without the world..."_

"_... And yeah I like you a lot too..."_

Bo just closed his eyes and smiled, making time pass with Haseo and him, with their own private world...

_**End of Chapter 1**_

Author: well, did you guy's like it? Well, if you did then watch out for chap.2 then! This has got to be one of my best! Since I like spent on continous 4 hours on this one!!! And I read it again, and I think that it's really well made! Plz. Don' forget to make a review! It inspires me a lot if you do! So see ya!

_**Extra notes: Was Bo the destined one to be with Haseo? Or was it Saku? Or was it somebody else? Who knows? (I do, ) And they can be more than just brothers! Who can make it happen, you ask? (Obviously I again! )**_

_**Things you should know: The reason why the title for chapter 1 is **__**Strolling at Paradise**__** is because, not having love is like paradise since you won't feel pain for it, but if you had it you'd feel pain and joy so, for short while Bo and Haseo are still at brother-to-brother relationship, they enjoy it like paradise, but once they are more than brother's to each other, pain will break out due to each other's feelings...**_

"_I... just think that maybe... we could get along better"_

‡_Haseo‡_

_Marriage event of Sakubo (Saku)_

"_Pain Never Seems to End"_

†_Prince of Sorrow Zero†_


	2. Misunderstandings key

**Chapter 2:**** Misunderstanding's Key.**

**Intro: well, here's the next chapter! Well, just read on to know more! SakuBo's so cute!!! On we go with the story!**

**Recap: Bo was with Haseo lying down on the green, sunny field hugging each other to pass by some time, until...**

**Bo had fallen asleep in the real world, So Saku was replaced instead of Bo using the PC, Saku gently opens her eyes as she wakes up,**

"Unnnn..."

"Huh? Where am I? And Ooh..., who's this warm person holding me right now...?"

As soon as Saku got more curious to whom that person was...

"(Saku: I hope it's Master En!!! Heehee)"

"Uck!!!"

"It's Haseo!!! Urragghhh!!!"

Saku grab's her Lost Weapon and bangs it on Haseo's head...

"Ouch!!! What the-"

"Huh? Saku? I thought I was with Bo..."

"You Creep! I'd never thought that you'd take advantage of such a cute girl like me."

"N-n-No, you got it all wrong Saku! I was with Bo and..."

"Waiting for him to exchange with me and _then_ harass me!?"

"Yeah..."

"!!!???" (Saku)

Haseo had drifted away too much with Bo that he still hasn't recovered from the long daze...

"I m-mean NO...!" Haseo blushes a bit due to the surprising thought if he had said yes, Even the way he thinks about things had changed...

"That's it Haseo!!! First you take advantage of my precious Master En, and then you try to flirt with me, So that when you have me, you'll have Master En for yourself!? No way!"

"I challenge you NOW! To a duel!" Saku with fierce determination.

"Huh? Wait you don't understand!"

It was too late when Haseo had reacted, the force field commencing battle had come up and he had no choice but to battle Saku...

"I told you..."

"Lei Zas!!!" Saku quickly casted.

"!!!"

As soon as the circle symbolizing targeting came to Haseo, Haseo quickly dashed away to avoid the holy striking rays.

"Ack!!! Haseo you cheater!!! Stand still so I won't miss!"

"(Haseo: Ugh, She blames me and call's me a cheater? Sigh, what did I get myself into? And on top of that I don't have any smoke screens with me, I have to fight...)"

"Saku I can explain..." as Haseo dodges Saku's magic attacks

"Not a chance you pedophile!"

"Vak Don!!!"

"(Haseo: Ugh, this is getting me nowhere...)"

"Saku!!!"

"???"

Saku paused for awhile due to Haseo's sudden scream.

"Well, you asked for it!!! Ruaaghh!!!"

Haseo releases his Lost Weapon "Shadowy Death" and skill triggers "Reapers Dance"

"!!!"

Saku wasn't able to guard up out of shock and got fully hit by the skill,

"That's not all! "Judgement!"

Haseo's second skill trigger, It changed Haseo's weapon to the "DG-X" and send's Saku flying to the barrier.

"Grrr" Saku quickly got back up.

"Dek Do!"

"Ugh, damn, this spell makes me slower thus, making me easier to be hit by her spells..."

"OrGan Bolg!"

"Uhh!"

"(Haseo: It seems that the spell's she's using are stronger, She's getting more serious each time I furiate her... I can't lose!)"

"Alright Saku no using of items to be fair!"

"Hah! I could beat you without using a single one!"

"Alright here I go! Skill trigger, Ghost Falcon!"

Haseo changes his weapon to the "Empty Skies" where in if you get hit critically, your HP would drop by 50 percent.

"Not a chance Haseo!"

"Fin Lei!"

"Ugh! That's a spell that temporarily affects me with Seal, I couldn't use any skill's for now..."

"OrAni Zot!"

"(Haseo:Ouch, It seems that she's gotten stronger, On top of that she's regaining SP quickly due to her accessories SP Regen 2 effect, She might even be equipped with one of those things that once your equipped with it, Attacks won't interrupt her casting of spells... How ironic I gave her all of those things since we had to fight Cubia... Not to mention that she's gotten cuter too...)"

"Wait, did I just say cute?"

Haseo blushes a bit and thinks about it for awhile.

"Huh? Why are you just suddenly standing there like a sitting duck Haseo? Are you ready to give up or what? Oh, I understand, just beg mercy for me and vow never to get near my precious, beautiful Master En ever again."

Haseo closes his eyes to focus more on the sudden thought of Saku,

"(Aura... She wanted me to be happy with someone, It's something that I'll attain from every scar or problem I had to endure, Now that every painful battle is done, It's time for me to smile and find someone to be happy with... So that's why Aura sent me this card... Saku can be a candidate too... But, how should I know if it's her? The way she acts is still childish but I like that, and I might be the only one who could connect with her... She's got no chance with En since He's like falling for me like crazy... But I shouldn't be too hasty to know if it's her, I'll just have to finish this for now...)"

Haseo opens his eyes as he's made up his mind.

"Huh? Are you done day-dreaming already?"

"Saku... I" with Haseo's mature tone voice.

"!!!"

"Huh? W-what's u-up with the sudden senti mode...?" Saku blushes a bit out of confusion.

"Let's just finish this for now"

Haseo changed his main weapon to the "Silad" which add's up 1.25 percent damage done by arts and decreases magic attack by 50 percent.

Saku barrages Haseo with continous magic attacks but Haseo was able to avoid some by just dashing and every time Haseo couldn't dodge it he would just guard up and the damage wasn't too high due to the Silad's effect,

"I can't stand this anymore" Haseo wanted to finish the battle quickly since he wanted to tell Saku something...nice.

Haseo changes his weapon to the "DG-Z" which if you get hit by its normal attacks has a chance of reducing the opponent's HP by 95 percent.

Haseo shoots Saku and Saku went flying to the air thus reducing Saku's HP to 5 percent, charged attack and before the attack was finished skill trigger and used "Ghost Falcon" to deal some massive damage and double triggered "Judgement" as a finale...

"Uuh!" Saku screamed as she was PK'ed by Haseo

Haseo suddenly throws a Revive Potion at Saku which fully heals a fallen player.

"Hah! Big mistake Haseo!" Saku refusing to lose.

Haseo holds her hand before she could grab her weapon again...

"Ugh! Get your dirty hands off me Haseo!" Saku completely fights for it.

But she suddenly stops as she felt Haseo's hand getting tighter and warmer...

Haseo tried to look at her eye to eye but; Saku looked away and blushed hardly since Haseo casted sweet eyes at her.

"Saku... I could make you happy... So plz. just listen to me whenever I talk to you sincerely..." Haseo's voice sounded so straight that Saku had to think about it seriously.

"..."

Haseo suddenly kisses Saku at her cheeks for a moment with his pure emotions and intentions.

"...Ok, Saku?"

"...Ok." Saku bashed out just used a "Guiding Wing" to teleport out.

She needed some time to think if Haseo was serious about what he just said or not...

Bo had already wakened up by then and letted Saku play.

Saku had gone at the back of Lumina Cloth since it had a nice view and it felt relaxing there...

"Hey, Bo... I think Haseo likes me..." Saku gazing up while leaning at the edge of the terrace.

"Huh Saku? Isn't that great? big brother Haseo and you and I will be like one big happy family!" Bo giggling

"Hmmm, Nah He might be just doing this to have Master En and catch me off-guard, I doubt I'd ever like him..." Saku wondering.

"Awww, Oh well, I love big brother Haseo and as long as you two get along there'll be no worries"

"(But if big brother Haseo likes Saku, will he forget about me and focus more on Saku?)" Bo felt envious for the first time about his big sister Saku...

Meanwhile...

Haseo was informed by Pi that there have been AIDA signals throughout Lumina Cloth via short e-mail and was also told to go to the Serpent Of Lore.

Haseo teleported out of the dungeon and got out of Mac Anu's entrance, got in his bike and rushed to Ravens Home

"Yata, what's the meaning of this? I thought AIDA was gone for good?" Haseo with a smirk.

"It seems that there was another prophecy to unfold after the 3rd network crisis..."

"Well what is it then?"

"My avatar Fidchell had told me the prophecy yet it is unclear..."

"Well tell me!"

"Don't be too cocky Haseo, It went like this"

**For the trio who were destined to battle, the battle field shall be rough but in the end shall thy gain the material happiness being seeked...**

"Hmmm"

"Haseo do you have by any chance know what this means?"

"No but, can you tell me more information connecting to this new problem brewing?"

"Pi, plz. Tell Haseo the current findings that are nearly connected to the prophecy..."

"Yes Master Yata, Haseo, it seems that CC. Corp. had opened a new palace tournament have you not been notified of it?"

"No, prolly haven't checked it yet."

"Well, it seems that it is called the Duo palace tournament."

"!!!" Haseo shocked.

"Huh? What's wrong Haseo?"

"Uh... nothing Pi, plz. Continue on."

"Ahem, as the name tells it there can only be two people who could enter the palace."

Yata suddenly interrupts

"As the prophecy had told, that is the battle field, but the word trio is not connecting for only two people can only enter."

Pi suddenly talks too

"And it also seems Haseo that the prize are two 'wedding rings' where-in equipped are seen via through your PC, doesn't that show happiness?"

"!!!" Haseo shocked by the word wedding rings.

"Haseo it seems that you seem to know something about this" Yata notices

"Don't worry Yata I'll enter the tournament and wipe out AIDA, I think I've got all of this figured out."

"Ok, I shall leave this within your hands..." Yata replied.

Haseo logs out and checks his e-mail...

"(It seems that the term trio meant Saku and Bo! That's why it's three! Saku, Bo and I will enter the tournament...)"

Huh? Ok, I'll read the first one from Pi,

**Sender: Pi**

**Subject: Duo Palace Tournament**

**Haseo It seems like the tournament will be open after one week, Master Yata had told me to tell you that failure is not an option and use the time well, If you want I could help you with anything that you will need, good luck Haseo.**

"Hmmm so it seems like the tourney is up after one week... I better inform Sakubo about the tourney"

"There's another e-mail! It's from Aura!"

**Sender: Aura**

**Subject: Last Duel**

**Child of Morganna who is destined to be happy, you must endure this final trial to show your worthiness to destiny, certainly by now you already know whom you are destined with... But be careful do not break either ones heart... I pray that you may be successful.**

"Yeah, I've gotten stronger a lot more now ever since my PKK days... but really, wedding rings? It's just so sweet everytime I think about it... Saku or Bo huh? Yeah their so cute... Every moment I spend with them in "The World" turns into a precious memory everytime I'm already fine with Bo though... we always get along... But Saku... I have to reach out for her!"

"There's still one week huh? Hmmm I think I'll go play with Gaspard and Silabus for awhile and many more other things that I have to do..."

_**End Of Chapter 2**_

Epilogue: Haseo will finally be happy after the huge trial, The question is, does he have the strength to do it?

_**Extra Epilogue**_

Haseo went to bed as it was getting late...

"ZzzzZzzzZzzz" Haseo start's to dream.

"Huh? Bo? Awww, you're SO cute I always wanted to hug you hardly..."

"Really big brother Haseo... (Blushes)"

"Yeah"

Bo closed his eyes and puckered up his lips Haseo was about to taste heaven... and feel his warmth flow within his lips...

"Krriiinggg!!!"

Haseo fell from his bed...

"Agh! Crap! Stupid alarm clock, it was getting to the good part!"

Author notes: well I like this one though even putted a comedy part in the end LOL well, I'm getting better every time I write and even longer I spent 3 hours on this one plz. R & R I really need 'em, hope you guys enjoyed it!!! In MS word this is 10 pages! Phew... well see ya!

†Prince Of Sorrow Zero†

I've never experienced love before but, I'm a strong loner hehehe I love playing Initial D arcade and always lonely so plz. review? And I wan't more friends at fanfic .com!


	3. Confessions Regret

_**Chapter 3: Confessions Regret.**_

_**Author's Babble:**_** Um hey guys! this is the third chappie!!! I would like to finish this master-piece of mine before I die... I like cute **_**decent**_** girls a lot but, I can't seem to find any... anyways this my tribute to my beloved SakuBo!!! And I also wanted to finish the 3****rd**** chappie as a gift for New Year!!! Happy New Year Guys!!! I wish I could find somebody already but, it's just gonna take some time... anyways hope you guys enjoy the 3****rd**** chappie!!!**

**Recap: Haseo had one week of preparation for the Duo Palace Tournament and he had to find a way to convince Saku to join him... Coz Bo would gladly accept anytime...**

"ZzzzZzzzZZzzz"

Haseo was peacefully sleeping until...

"Hmmm? What is this that I'm seeing?"

"Justice!!!"

"..."

"What the hell is this thing! My Dual Guns broke up!!!"

"HAHAHA you will DIE here, _Emperor..."_

"!!!"

"Huh!? Gasp..."

Haseo whom had woken up from a nightmare pulls himself together and calmly thinks about his unusual dream...

"(What the hell does this mean!? Ok, wait I was at the arena fighting some kinda monster and... wait, the monster it must be AIDA!!! Looks like I have to put more caution on this up-coming tournament... even if my level's maxed out, I still have to think of a good strategy and emergency plan's that will come in handy...)"

"Anyways, Better get something to eat... worrying about it makes me hungry..."

Haseo changes from his pajama's to a much more formal looking dress after he took a bath and the usual hygiene requirements.

"Grrr" Haseo's stomach growling...

"Huh? Oh, I completely forgot hmm some burgers for a change?"

Haseo dial's up at McDonalds™ to get him some grub...

"beep, beep, beep"

Haseo thinks for awhile as there was still no response from the phone...

"(What's taking so long!!! I'm getting hungry already... wait!!! The tournament... Ugh, I forgot! Saku! She might refuse to join me because of our little fight yesterday...)"

"Um, Hello sir! May I take your order!?"

"(Maybe I'll just have to find some kind of way to make her say yes... yeah...)"

"Um, Hello is anybody there? If this is a prank, I'm hanging up now..."

"!!!"

"Oh, wait no! I'd like to have some double-cheese burger with fries!"

"Oh! And what drinks would you like to have that with?'

"No thanks, we got lots of drinks here and oh, to Misaki's residence please"

"Ok, please just wait for a few minutes and your order will be there right away, thank you for choosing McDonald's™ bye-bye!"

"Wow, I'm really drifting away right now, I got to be more alert... not to mention _Saku, _about yesterday... oh yeah I kissed her on her cheeks and like... nice, I got one on her... Now that I've tasted her cheeks, I wonder how tasty her lips would be... kissing my pillow at night just wouldn't work..."

"Alright, time to log-in and check my e-mail or something the food will take awhile..."

Haseo checks his e-mail for now before logging in...

"What's this? It's from Zelkova..."

**Sender: Zelkova**

**Subject: Help**

**Haseo it seems like you'll be entering the new up-coming tournament! Too bad I won't be able to join you since I have to go somewhere during that time... Oh, Yata informed me about this one, so if you need any help or just anything at all just tell me!**

"It seems like Zelkova wants to help... ok I'll reply at this way..."

**Sender: Haseo**

**Subject: Re:Help**

**Don't worry, I'll ask when I need anything, you just go where you have to go.**

"Alright that takes care of that"

"Ding-dong"

"Hmm, the foods there..."

Haseo goes to the door quickly as his stomach screams for it...

"Hello sir, here's you're order! That'll be..."

"Here keep the change"

"Ok, sir thank you again for choosing McDonald's™"

Haseo had given a big amount of money enough for his order, He hadn't cared if he had given too much as he was pretty rich.

"yum, this is the first time I've realized how good food was"

It seems like Haseo's way of thinking had completely changed after everything that has happened, His psychotic, homicidal personality had completely vanished but, his ruthlessness was still there since that is what he had gotten used to.

"Alright I finished eating; now time to find a way on how Saku will agree with me..."

Haseo logs in to "The World" and gets transported to Mac Anu.

"Now I have to invite her to my party..."

Haseo invites Sakubo to his party and waits for the reply

"Huh? What do you want Haseo?"

"Huh? A short e-mail from Saku..."

"Well, I needed to tell you something..."

"Ok... this better be worth my time and if you say something stupid I'll punch you straight at your face!"

Saku suddenly appears in front of the Chaos Gate at Mac Anu...

"Well? What is it Haseo?" with her usual grumpy voice.

"Uh... well I needed someone to join me at the tournament and..."

"Hey wait, the prize for that tourney are wedding rings... who are you gonna give it too?" Saku blushes a bit and looks away since she didn't really want to ask that question.

"Huh?" Haseo blushes a bit since... well you know! He was gonna give it to SakuBo!

"(Damn, I can't let her know, what's the oldest trick in the book...?)"

"Uh... well... um... To someone special..." Haseo's voice was uneasy and flustered.

"Well... Ok, But under one condition!"

"???"Haseo wondering what'll it be.

"You..."silently said by Saku

"Yeah?" Haseo just can't wait...

"Have to set-up a date with me and Master En!" Saku screams up in the air, with her usual in-love actions.

"(Huh? What the-? Damn, well what choice do I have?)"

"Well Ok, sure just wait one moment..."

"(Yay!)" Saku screams for it in her inside well, of course someone who's in love like her will definitely get excited.

Haseo goes into a corner and checks his party member list if Endrance was online and wasn't busy at the moment...

"Alright, he's online and not flashing the busy sign, sending via short e-mail"

The short e-mail went like this:

"Endrance I need a favor... please!"

Endrance replies...

"Oh, anything for you Haseo my love..."

"(Haseo: hmm there he goes again with those touchy words... anyway)"

"Yeah, Um could you go out with Saku? As in a date?"

"Well, anything for you Haseo..."Endrance replies

"(Haseo: Yes! Now I don't have to worry about a thing...)"

"Oh and yes, Haseo please tell Saku to meet me at Sigma server Confessions Regret"

"Sure Endrance."Haseo calmly replies

Haseo gets near Saku...

"Well!? What Did Master En say!?" Saku filled with excitement.

"He told me that you should go meet up with him at Sigma server Confessions Regret."

"Ok, I'm going right away see ya!" Saku rushing due to excitement.

"Just look at that girl go when it comes to someone she loves... Heh she'll be like that for me someday too." Haseo chuckling.

"Ok, better find something to do." as Haseo was a bit bored.

Meanwhile...

Saku goes to where Endrance was and Bo was feeling great tension while Saku was just blinded by excitement...

"Bo: Saku do you still want to go on...? I have a bad feeling..." Bo warning Saku.

"Saku: Don't worry Bo this'll be fun!"

"Bo: Ok..."

Saku was still searching for Endrance and spots him near the beach and the moonlight that time had a pinch of sorrow beaming towards the area...

"Hi, Master En!" with Saku's most welcoming voice.

"Oh... Saku... what do you want to do...?" with Endrance's slightly usual poetic voice.

"Well..."

Meanwhile...

"Haseo: You old Hag!!! What are you doing playing with my grunty!? I might hate that stupid pig, but he's mine, you don't have the right to hold him!"

"Ooh, but he was so cute I thought I could hold him for awhile and..." Pi slightly sounding girlish.

"Well, you can't! Because he's mine!!!"

"Ooh... you little brat!" Pi getting angry.

"You OLD..."

"AND YOU...!"

"(Death Grunty: Huh? What's going on OINK!? I was taking a nap and...)"

And back to Saku and Endrance...

"Hmmm... I like these kinds of things about Haseo..." with Endrance's infatuated voice.

"(Saku: Damn it, like hell when will the topic about Haseo end!? Wonder what that jerks doing right now...)"

Meanwhile...

Haseo plays a game of Crimson vs. with Gaspard.

"Haseo: Hah! Take this Gaspard! Delta Combo!..."

"Huh!? NO that Delta Combo will make his card's AP's stronger by 1!" Gaspard frightened to lose his title.

"Alright go for it! This will make our cards HP and ATK points swap and my current Junction Card's effect reflects your monsters attack back at you!" Haseo sounding confident.

"NO... I lost..." Gaspard shocked out...

"HAHAHA LOL I'm the champion!" Haseo laughing it out loud...

Back with Saku and Endrance...

Saku suddenly finds the right time to confess to Endrance out of their endless topics about Haseo!

"Um... Master En..."

"Yes, Saku..."

"Well, I... really like you a lot...! So please forget about Haseo and let's be together..." Saku sounding sincere for almost like the first time.

"..." Endrance shocked for only a little bit and thought for a moment.

"ahaha..."

"Huh...?" Saku saddened.

"Well, sorry... _no_" Endrance sounding jokingly.

"..." Saku just blanked up.

"I feel bad.. To break your hopes up.. But... you and I..."

"_We... Don't have a __chance__ together..." _Endrance sounding very _harsh._

Saku didn't want to hear more and just fled away...

"Sorry but, Haseo's... forever in my heart Saku..."Endrance looking angsty.

After taking so many heart-breaks ever since volume 1 to 3, Saku slept for awile and letted Bo play out of disappointment and depression...

Meanwhile...

Haseo was playing 'Kick as many chim chim's as you can' with Zelkova...

"hahah isn't this fun Haseo?" Zelkova giggling.

"LOL sure is when you can't do anything at the mome-"

Haseo suddenly feels a sad aura wrapped around him as if there was something bad that had happened...

"Huh? What's wrong Haseo?" Zelkova asked curiously.

"Oh... Nothing I just have this bad feeling..." Haseo answered silently.

_**End of Chapter 3**_

**Awww... crap I hate making sad chapters like this one but... it was necessary... anyways hope you liked it! Like I said it is necessary for the story to go on and on and on... anyways R & R and Happy New Year this is my gift for my friends!!! I Love You SakuBo!!!**

**What will Haseo do now that Saku is depressed? Anyways just find out in the next chapter...**

_**Extra Epilogue**_

It was New Year's Eve and Haseo was finding Saku at a dungeon to greet her...

"Where the heck is she?"

"Hey, Haseo!"

"Oh, there she is!"

"Here try this New Year 'Cracker' as my gift for you!"

"(Haseo: awww! How sweet of her... wonder how does it taste...?)"

! BANG!

The cracker had explosives in it and decreased Haseo's HP to 1 percent...

Saku quick attacks Haseo and PK's him!!!

Then she suddenly throws a revive potion quikly at him...

"In your dreams Haseo why would I give you something for New Year?"

"(Ouch... Damn it... I wasn't expecting that...)"

**Well see ya guys at the 4****th**** chapter!!!**

†**Prince Of Sorrow Zero†**


End file.
